Seishi
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: La primera vez que la vio tenía quince años y un brazo roto. La segunda vez que la vio fue en un bar y ella bebía jugo de limón. La tercera vez que la vio, ella estaba usurpando su sitio de descanso...
1. Capítulo 1

**Seishi**

* * *

 **Disclaimer applied**

* * *

 **Summary:** _La primera vez que la vio tenía quince años y un brazo roto._ _La segunda vez que la vio fue en un bar y ella bebía jugo de limón. La tercera vez que la vio, ella estaba usurpando su sitio de descanso_ _._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** :

…

(pasa el mismo día)

.

.

.

(pasan algunos días)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(pasan meses/años)

* * *

 _La primera vez que la vio tenía quince años y un brazo roto._

Recordaba que estaba esperando a que le atendiera el médico, su madre gritaba pidiendo atención por parte de alguna enfermera para que le diera un calmante para poder alivianar el dolor que sufría su pequeño hijo, pero todas pasaban de largo excusándose con que había casos peores que la torcedura de un brazo y que el hospital estaba al tope de pacientes.

Jamás olvidaría el grito que dio su madre pidiendo por favor, que le dieran un puto analgésico para, por lo menos, mantener calmado a Sasuke en la espera del maldito doctor que no se dignaba a aparecer porque estaba en su descanso.

Una amable señora se acercó y le ofreció un analgésico que sacó de su cartera mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su madre. Mikoto casi llora por la amabilidad de la extraña que le entregaba una botella de agua sin abrir para que Sasuke pudiera ingerir la pastilla. Una vez aquello hecho, su madre volvió a agradecerle y como todas madres, curioseó en la vida de la extraña.

— Estoy aquí por mi hija.

— Oh, ¿se ha lastimado muy fuerte? — la señora negó con una débil sonrisa y miró hacia la mesada de recepción.

— Ella… ella sólo tiene un resfrío — la mentira podía leerse en su tensa postura y el como sus labios se apretaban en una fina línea. Sasuke arqueó una ceja y masculló ante un movimiento involuntario que lo hizo ver las estrellas. Estúpido Naruto, estúpida pared que se le había derrumbado por la idiotez del rubio al patearla hacia donde estaba él.

— Ah, ya veo — su madre sonrió y frotó el brazo de la extraña en señal de apoyo —: Seguro sale de esto.

La mujer asintió y se disculpó diciendo que tenía que averiguar algunas cosas en recepción. Cuando la mirada de su madre se clavó en él, vio el alivio que ahora estaba sintiendo por verlo más tranquilo que antes.

El grito de unas enfermeras llamó su atención y allí vio a la mujer anterior gritando furiosa y rogando a alguien que se dejara tratar. El revuelo hizo que las personas observaran con curiosidad que ocurría y entre el revuelo de enfermeras y enfermeros, una muchachita que llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y bata de hospital se abría paso gritando que la dejaran en paz, que no tenía nada y que quería irse cuanto antes.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — curioseó su madre en un susurro. Miró hacia donde estaba la chica y vio con sorpresa como ésta derrumbaba a unos cuantas enfermeras que intentaban hacerla ocupar una silla de ruedas, la cual estaba acompañado de un atril para suero que iba y venía de la mano de las enfermeras y la muchacha que intentaba apartarlo.

— ¡Dije que estoy perfectamente bien! ¿Acaso no escuchan?

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Otra vez? Voy a encerrarte dos meses por este lío que estas armando — gritó la mujer de cabello rubio oscuro, sus manos estaban clavadas en sus caderas y el pecho inflado y firme para que su hija notara que no era ninguna broma todo aquello.

— ¡Si sobrevivo! — sonrió amargamente la chica frente a su progenitora, la cual mostró su rostro horrorizado ante tal negativo pensamiento —: ¡Mira como estoy! ¡Soy horrible y no quiero verme así! ¡No soy así! — chilló furiosa, al borde de las lágrimas. Su madre sí lloraba, una enfermera dejó de luchar y las otras le dieron su espacio.

La chica miró a su alrededor, fijándose en cada una de las personas hasta que sus hermosos ojos verdes se fijaron en los oscuros del chico que parecía interesado en todo ese show. Las mejillas de la chica se volvieron de un pálido rosado y frunció aún más el rostro, abochornada, furiosa y cansada. Suspiró y se rindió.

Y Sasuke sonrió. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero sonrió.

.

.

.

— Bueno muchacho ¿Cómo has llevado eso? — preguntó el médico observando el brazo flaco y debilitado de Sasuke. Éste se encogió de hombros y miró con odio su mano caída por la falta de fuerza —: Tendrás que hacer rehabilitación, la quebradura fue bastante seria a pesar de que a simple vista parecía sólo un esguince. Espero que asistas — sonrió el tipo. Era simpático pero sus palabras no sonaban igual.

Fastidiado, agarró el papel en donde se encontraba la receta de unos analgésicos y le indicó por donde debía ir a la sala de rehabilitación. Sasuke bufó y partió rumbo a los ascensores.

Fue cuestión de segundos ver el número anterior al del piso donde debía ir cuando las puertas se abrieron y un pequeño tornado entró al cubículo apretando todos los botones del panel. La desesperación de esos dedos flacos apretando repetidamente el botón que tenía dos flechas en puntas enfrentadas para cerrar las puertas del ascensor jamás la olvidaría. Las puertas se cerraron antes de que una manada de enfermeros pudiera alcanzar a entrar.

La chica suspiró de alivio y se recostó sobre un lateral tratando de calmar a su acelerado corazón. Sasuke la observó de reojo reconociéndola al instante, era la mocosa que había peleado contra los enfermeros el día que se había roto el brazo. Ésta ya no llevaba el pañuelo en su cabeza; una capa de menos de tres centímetros de cabello cubría su cabeza, creciendo poco a poco así como las delicadas cejas que se arqueaban ante la mirada escrutadora del chico.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Te gusta mi pelada? — masculló divertida la chica, cruzándose de brazos —: Si quieres puedo pasarte el número de mi estilista personal. Es muy bueno en su trabajo — sonrió sin humor.

Sasuke apretó su puño derecho y lo dejó de golpe al sentir un leve tirón. Ella pareció notarlo, pues se acercó preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si, sólo es un tirón — paladeó Sasuke intentando desviar su atención.

— ¿A qué piso ibas? Porque toqué todos los números y–

— Este es mi piso — masculló cuando las puertas se abrieron. Salió a paso calmado hasta quedar fuera del cubículo de metal. Se giró para mirarla a la cara, los ojos verdes lo miraban con curiosidad —: Deja de comportarte como una niña y enfrenta la realidad… si piensas que con hacer esas idioteces vas a llegar a algún lado, estás muy equivocada. Adiós.

Las puertas se cerraron y la chica lo observó con unos fríos y dolorosos ojos, ojos que Sasuke no pudo borrar por el resto de los años que pasaron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Bastardo — la voz estruendosa del rubio Uzumaki lo dejó sordo de un oído. Estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta de que su amigo se acercaba sigilosamente tras su espalda.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué haces esto? — levantó la voz realmente furioso, Naruto se hizo el desentendido y miró hacia otro lado.

— ¿Salimos esta noche? ¡Shikamaru me dijo que se reunirán en un bar esta noche e irán amigas de su novia Ino! Quien sabe… quizás conozcas al amor de tu vida — le codeó de forma divertida. Sasuke bufó y negó —: ¡Vamos, bastardo! Estará divertido, de veras, no seas amargado.

— Si digo que si, ¿me dejarás de molestar por lo que queda de día? — Naruto asintió, por lo que no le quedó otra cosa que aceptar y así fue que tuvo una tarde fructífera en la que se pasó durmiendo media hora y el resto lo aprovechó haciendo apuntes de Derecho Civil para, al día siguiente, estudiarlo.

Dejó los lentes sobre la cómoda y frotó sus ojos, era recién el primer año de estudios en la universidad y estaba harto de esas materias del demonio. No entendía por qué estudiaba algo que no le interesaba, todo por cumplir los caprichitos de su padre. Miró la hora y se puso en pie, se daría un baño y se vestiría para ir a la estúpida junta con algunos de sus compañeros siendo que no quería hacer más nada que volver a dormir. Que fastidio.

…

 _La segunda vez que la vio fue en un bar y ella bebía jugo de limón._

¡Qué fastidio!

Su mente estaba pensando una y otra vez eso; el lugar estaba al tope de gente y las mujeres parecían no poder controlar sus pequeñas y rápidas manos en sus cuerpos que estaban tocando el suyo al pasar. En su vida se había sentido tan manoseado allí abajo.

— ¡Bastardo!

Y Naruto no colaboraba con su mal humor.

El rubio lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó hacia la mesa en la que estaban apartados. Tres chicas bonitas, Shikamaru, su novia y el rarito de Gaara estaban sentados allí, conversando animadamente mientras que disfrutaban de sus respectivas bebidas alcohólicas.

— ¡Gente, llegó el bastardo! — vociferó Naruto llamando la atención de todos. Los pares de ojos se voltearon hacia ellos incomodando al azabache que se encogió de hombros y ocupó un lugar junto a una chica de cabello rojo.

— Hola Sasuke, tanto tiempo — saludó ésta. Sasuke se quedó tildado un segundo tratando de recordar quien era, pero comenzó a irritarse al no poder lograrlo. La risita de la chica lo distrajo y con la mano trató de quitarle importancia —: Soy Karin, la prima de Naruto.

— Hn — saludó con un asentimiento y miró hacia otro lado mientras la pelirroja se giraba hacia Naruto y le pedía que le trajera otra bebida.

— Acompáñame — le pidió a su prima. Ésta rodó los ojos poniéndose de pie y pidiendo permiso para poder salir.

Ambos Uzumaki desaparecieron y dejaron a los demás hablar animadamente, Ino y Shikamaru intercambiaban palabras con una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos extraños, y con Gaara mientras que la chica que ocupaba el asiento adjunto al de Karin parecía ensimismada en su bebida.

Bufó fastidiado, se quedaría media hora y se iría con la excusa de que debía levantarse temprano en la mañana. Su mano quedó colgando del respaldo y con un movimiento descoordinado golpeó el hombro de la chica. Ésta dio un respingo y lo miró con curiosidad.

— Disculpa.

— No, está bien — le sonrió de vuelta y volvió a beber tranquilamente del pequeño sorbete una bebida de color transparente.

— ¿En serio no puedes beber hoy? — preguntó la rubia dirigiéndose a la pequeñita de cabello claro y brillante por las luces de colores que danzaban como un kaleidoscopio en el techo sobre la pista de baile.

— Sabes que no puedo Ino, por el tratamiento.

— Oh, cierto… pero algún día vamos a hacerlo y beberemos hasta que nos olvidemos del mañana.

— Eso estaría bien — rió divertida y siguió con su bebida. De la nada, levantó el puño de su blusa de mangas larga y observó su reloj. Masculló una maldición y revisó su bolso sacando un frasco con píldoras. Tomó una y tras esta un trago largo de lo que estaba tomando anteriormente, seguramente jugo o gaseosa.

— Sasuke, entretén a mi amiga, está en busca de una noche ardiente — señaló descaradamente Ino obteniendo un regaño de la chica. Ella carcajeó divertida y se acurrucó al lado de su novio ignorando los insultos de su amiga.

— Discúlpala, es un poco…

— No te disculpes, está bien — sonrió Sasuke. Los ojos de la chica brillaron extrañamente cuando lo miró, pero fue tan sólo un instante y volvieron a mostrarse intrigados.

— Soy Sakura — dijo estirando su mano. Él tomó la pequeña mano y la estrechó con delicadeza.

— Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo estás, Sasuke? ¿te diviertes?

— Algo… — sonrió y se acercó hacia ella para poder conversar mejor.

.

.

.

 _La tercera vez que la vio, ella estaba usurpando su sitio de descanso._

La mañana había sido atareada entre examen y examen, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder salir del edificio de la facultad de Derecho y buscar una buena sombra para pasar la tarde durmiendo bajo un árbol.

Sus planes fueron frustrados cuando encontró un pequeño intruso en su lugar y no era cualquiera, lo conocía. Carraspeó para llamar su atención, cosa que logró al verla removerse. El delicado rostro fue visible después de que el libro que lo tapaba se cayera y pudo disfrutar de ver la soñolienta mirada de la chica de ojos verdes.

— Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Hola, ¿Cómo estas? Bien, gracias.

— Disculpa — se irguió rascándose la cabeza —: Es que no he podido dormir…

— Lo he notado… — suspiró cansado. Se ubicó a un lado de ella y se recostó sobre el césped para poder descansar un poco.

Los ojos de Sakura se clavaron en él y lo acariciaron con tal delicadeza y ternura que le dio un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Apartó la mirada de ella y se movió hacia un lado para no verla.

— Te dejaré para que duermas — Sakura se irguió para ponerse de pie —: Suerte.

— No dije que te fueras — farfulló Sasuke —: Quédate. Sólo no hagas ruido.

— Oh.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, pero sabiendo que la chica de cabello raro estaba junto a él, lo hacía dudar de dejarse llevar por Morfeo. La observó de reojo, ella sostenía un libro entre sus manos. Lo miró con aburrimiento hasta que decidió botarlo hacia un lado y recostarse dándole la espalda.

— Que descanses — murmuró, su cuerpo acomodándose y haciendo un leve frufrú contra el césped y las hojas bajo ella.

— Hn.

.

.

.

— ¡Sasuke! — el grito de ella lo distrajo de la vidriera que protegía los distintos alimentos que se mantenían caliente en sus recipientes. Sakura se detuvo frente a él y sonrió de manera encantadora. Sasuke se puso incómodo y volvió a lo suyo. Desde aquel día que durmieron bajo el árbol, ella no había parado de seguirlo por todos lados, ya se había vuelto una molestia.

— Eso se ve rico — opinó de la ensalada de tomate y huevo que se había servido y a un lado del plato tenía una pieza de pollo —: ¿estás a dieta?

— No… ¿Por qué?

— Porque la gente que está a dieta come tomate y pollo — sonrió divertida. Sasuke miró su plato y frunció el ceño, no estaba a dieta, comía eso porque era lo único que tenía gusto de toda la comida sosa que servían en ese comedor de la universidad. Era eso o comer ramen con Naruto y antes que envenenarse con eso prefería lo que tenía en el plato.

— ¿Puedo comer contigo? — la voz de Sakura sonó dudosa —: Es que Ino se fue con Shikamaru a no sé donde y las demás no están…

— Hn — asintió y pudo ver la brillante sonrisa de Sakura agrandarse. Sasuke se puso a un lado y esperó a que ella hiciera fila, pero levantó una mano y mostró un pequeño paño celeste que envolvía lo que parecía una vianda.

Ambos eligieron una mesa apartada del resto y se prepararon para almorzar. Sakura desdobló el pañuelo y destapó el recipiente el cual contenía su preciado alimento. Sasuke observó de reojo y vio verduras y más verduras, y algo carne. Sobre la mesa dejó un embase de jugo de naranja, algo infaltable desde que pasaban tiempo juntos.

— Que aproveche — dijo sonriente mientras daba el primer bocado. Sasuke sonrió y comió con ella en un agradable silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La chica bostezó con fuerza, desperezándose sin pena frente a todos en el parque. Más de una la quedó mirando, pero a ella no pareció importarle. Sasuke posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y la guió hacia una banca para poder descansar un poco, demasiada había sido la caminata de aquel día y quería tomarse unos minutos para reanudar el camino a casa.

— Estoy muy cansada.

— Te dije que debíamos tomar el transporte, ahora ya estarías durmiendo en tu cama.

— ¿Por qué no me invitas a la tuya? — Sasuke la observó creyendo que bromeaba, pero no había rastro alguno de broma. Carraspeó incómodo y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con sus dedos —. Ouch ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — se refregó adolorida. Sasuke suspiró y dijo:

— No voy a meterte en mi cama, acéptalo de una vez.

— Ouh, y yo que quería hacerte muchas cochinadas — carcajeó la pelirrosa, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y sonrió —. Debes admitirlo, suena tentador ¿no?

Sasuke observó los cansados ojos de la pelirrosa y posó su mano en la pálida mejilla, acariciándola. Había pasado más de medio año y se enfrentaban a un invierno bastante duro. Agradecía que las vacaciones estuvieran por empezar, un descanso le haría bien.

— Estás muy pálida ¿te sientes bien?

— Excelente porque estás conmigo — le guiñó un ojo coquetamente. Sasuke sonrió y reanudó la caricia en la mejilla. Los labios de Sakura entreabiertos, dejaban escapar el aire formado en vaho tibio que moría sobre los suyos. Era tan hermosa. Tan frágil.

— Deja de coquetear, nadie puede conquistarme. Debes entenderlo.

— Lo hago, lo hago, pero eres irresistible Sasuke — ronroneó arrimándose a él para obtener calor entre sus brazos. La risa de Sakura reconfortó su alocado corazón; ya hacía meses de esa situación y por muy extraño que sonara proviniendo de él, tenía miedo a que todo ese juego fuera tan sólo eso y perdiera una buena amistad como la que tenían.

— Sakura — murmuró.

Ella se apartó y lo observó a la cara. A tan poco de Navidad, la nieve estaba haciendo un panorama maravilloso para los siguientes días así como la gente había hecho decorando sus negocios y hogares a la espera del gran día en el que se entregarían regalos y se harían plegarias a Dios, agradeciendo por todo lo bueno y esperando por buena salud y trabajo, amor y mucha paz.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que lo que tenían no era un juego, pero Sakura era muy impredecible y no quería cometer una idiotez. No era de él, eso. Por esa razón estaba tan incómodo con lo que iba a hacer, pero ni modo, por lo menos lo habría intentado. Sus labios acariciaron los de Sakura y se movieron sobre ellos para buscar no sólo contacto sino que, también, una respuesta. Ella se mantenía en su lugar, quieta, sin hacer nada, logrando frustrar a Sasuke que seguía buscando su aprobación. Se apartó y la miró con duda.

Los ojos de Sakura lo miraban con ternura y algo más, algo que le agarrotó la garganta y le comenzó a partir el corazón, como si supiera algo que él no y no le gustaba para nada. Iba a apartarse, pero los delgados brazos enfundados en la chaqueta de lana lo rodearon y lo atrajeron hacia ella, encontrándose con los tibios y mojados labios de la chica que se lo comieron vivo. Era como hacer el amor con la boca por como lo acariciaba con desesperación y arremetía con su lengua. Pensaba arremeter, pero para qué, prefirió participar pasivamente y hacer más placentero aquello. La tomó en brazos y la sentó en su pierna izquierda, abrazándola por la cintura.

Los besos siguieron hasta que ella se apartó soltando un suspiro de placer. Una hermosa sonrisa de dientes blancos se dibujó en el ovalado rostro femenino y poco a poco vio como tomaban color.

— ¿Quién iba a decir que besos como los tuyos me sacarían el aliento? — carcajeó junto a él. Y sin dudarlo, volvió a besarlo bajo ese árbol de ramas desnudas y frente a la gente que iba y venía por la pequeña peatonal de la plaza.

.

.

.

— ¿Nerviosa?

— ¿Por qué? Estoy en manos de un hombre que me dejará satisfecha — sonrió empalagosa.

— Ay, no seas idiota — masculló Sasuke sonrojado.

Habían decidido ir a la playa para pasar el fin de semana en una pequeña cabaña de los padres de Sasuke, y Sakura no había parado de hablar con doble sentido desde que habían dejado la residencia Uchiha.

Recordaba lo insistente que había sido su madre acerca de los métodos anticonceptivos y más cosas que lo avergonzaron frente a su novia. Ya hacía dos meses que salían oficialmente y habían compartido muchas cosas que lo hacían muy feliz. Habían planeado eso hacía unas semanas y ya que estaban libres de exámenes, aprovecharon la escapada de ese fin de semana.

Sakura estaba bastante contenta con ese pequeño descanso. Su valija era grande a pesar de que sólo serían dos días, pero ella alegaba que las mujeres iban precavidas para la situación. Si Sasuke tan sólo supiera…

— ¿Me darías un beso?

— Esas cosas no se piden, yo siempre te los daré — sonrió Sasuke besándole los labios con ternura; ella acarició sus mejillas y se apartó para mirarlo a él, luego al mar y cerrar los ojos por unos segundos.

— Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera aquí y ahora…

Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y respiró su perfume profundamente. Era tan suave y tan Sakura que ya lo sentía parte de él, no podría imaginarse una vida sin sentir eso.

— Pues hagamos que lo sea… como un recuerdo eterno — resolvió Sasuke haciendo que ella sonriera y volviera a besarlo.

— Hoy me toca arriba — rompió aquel momento romántico con algo completamente grosero, según Sasuke, y la verdad no le molestaba ya, hasta le daría el gusto de que ella eligiera estar sobre él con tal de verla sonreír cuando estuviera entre sus brazos.

— Hecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La primera vez que la vio así se quiso morir._

Sasuke estaba demasiado nervioso. Desde que habían vuelto, todo había estado bien hasta cierto día que Sakura no quiso verlo. Por medio de la madre de ella supo esa decisión. Se rascó la cabeza con furia y miró la ventana de la habitación de la pelirrosa, no quedarían las cosas así, si tenía algún problema con él se lo tendría que decir a la cara y nada de terceros.

Trepó el árbol con algo de dificultad, pues desde que era un crío que no trepaba uno y se dirigió con cautela hacia una de las ramas gruesas que chocaba en la ventana de su novia. Sin el menor esfuerzo abrió una de las hojas de ésta, adentrándose de un salto.

Estaba todo oscuro y sólo por la poca luz de la ventana pudo divisar los muebles y la ubicación de éstas. Una cama con dosel le impedía la visión de su pequeña bruja y para darle una sorpresa, corrió de golpe la cortina encontrándose con un panorama que lo dejó congelado.

La pequeña pelirrosa estaba perdida entre las sábanas, su brazo conectado por medio de una aguja a un suero y el gotero. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente mientras respiraba gracias a una pequeña manguera que se conectaba en sus fosas nasales. Estaba pálida y parecía como si la hubieran drenado.

La puerta se abrió y la señora Haruno dio un respingo al ver a Sasuke congelado junto al cuerpo exhausto de su hija. La pena se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer al ver al chico devastado sin saber que hacer, apretando los puños con fuerza y con el cuerpo tenso. Sin dudarlo, dejó la pequeña bandeja sobre el buró y se acercó tomando la mano de él. Sasuke se dejó conducir, no podía hablar, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su Sakura, frágil, delicada, cual enferma terminal en esa infernal cama que antes le parecía el lugar perfecto para hacer el amor con ella cuando era de madrugada y sus padres dormían.

— ¿Quieres un té, Sasuke? — preguntó amablemente Mebuki, tenía una sonrisa condescendiente con la cual trataba de confortar al atormentado pelinegro. Éste la miró aún sin poder salir del estupor.

El único movimiento que hizo fue posar su mano en su frente, cubriendo sus ojos y soltando un alarido lastimero que destrozó el corazón de la madre de Sakura. No tenían la suficiente confianza, pero esa situación los unió más, en especial cuando la señora Haruno abrazó a Sasuke y trató de calmar al chico a base de arrullos y palabras de aliento, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que no era tan grave como se mostraba.

Sasuke abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña mujer y se mantuvo escondido en su delgado cuello, tratando de reconfortarse para poder atacarla a preguntas. Tenía tantas que no sabía por donde empezar y sólo aguardó silencio hasta que Mebuki le trajo un poco de té con algunas masas dulces, las cuales ignoró por la simple razón de que no le apetecía nada en esos momentos.

— ¿Cómo…? — su voz sonó ausente. Mebuki suspiró algo triste y sorbió algo de líquido caliente y dulce.

— Tenía catorce cuando se lo diagnosticaron. Un día comenzó a sentirse mal, cansancio, mareos, fiebres altas y aparecieron moretones en su cuerpo… Kizashi ya sabía que podía tratarse, pero yo no quise creerlo hasta que los estudios dieron que tenía baja las células sanguíneas normales en la médula ósea. Eso sólo fue el principio, lo más difícil fue tratar con ella. No quería saber nada, no quería hacerse estudios, no quería comer ni salir. Las quimioterapias que se realizaron hizo que perdiera su cabello… era tan hermoso — Mebuki se puso de pie y se acercó al buró, rebuscando entre los estantes algo con insistencia. Hasta que dio con ello, un álbum de fotos.

— Ésta era Sakura a los catorce antes de que se despertara el cáncer — volvió hablar, las palabras sonaron tan grotescas que Sasuke cerró los ojos como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Aunque sabía que le dolería más el corazón que cualquier otra parte del cuerpo —. Era hermoso, lo tenía hasta la cintura y lo presumía todo el tiempo… era muy vanidosa, algo que no me gustaba, pero tenía razones para serlo — sonrió nerviosamente —: Luego la quimio hizo que todo eso se fuera y así su personalidad, su vitalidad… todo se marchitó con ello.

— ¿Fue muy rebelde? — preguntó consternado. Sabía como era Sakura, terca como una mula y se imaginaba el dolor que habría sentido, lo sentía por ella en ese momento.

— Lo suficiente como para dejar el tratamiento — suspiró agotada, Sasuke la miró compadecido; Sakura tenía un espíritu muy grande que deseaba ansiosamente la libertad. Ahora entendía todas las veces que decía que quería detener el tiempo o recordar algo para siempre, así como cuando decía que le gustaría ser un pajarito para volar lejos sin mirar atrás, hacia la libertad, cosa que no tendría bajo todas las obligaciones de vida sana que tenía que llevar —: Fue duro. Pero un día, de repente, dijo que quería hacerse todos los estudios y que quería pelear por su vida, porque era suya y no de su enfermedad. Así que empezamos el tratamiento como era debido y estuvo muy bien por mucho tiempo, fue sorprendente — sonrió.

— Pero… — susurró Sasuke, y Mebuki asintió con tristeza.

— Fue el año pasado, antes de que empezara la universidad. No quería dejarlo por lo que empezó el tratamiento. Estaba controlado hasta ayer que comenzó a tener fiebres muy altas y hemorragias nasales — carraspeó para evitar el nudo. Sasuke aún miraba las fotografías de Sakura, desde los doce hasta la adolescencia antes de la quimioterapia.

Mebuki notó que miraba el buró con insistencia por lo que volvió a ponerse de pie y buscar otros álbumes de fotos de Sakura. Todas las etapas de su vida: bebé, niña, preadolescente, adolescente y cuando comenzó el tratamiento, con una sonrisa, haciendo tonterías con los materiales médicos y hasta había una foto con el personal médico que la atendió.

Acarició la fotografía en donde ella tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza, reconociéndola como la mocosa rebelde que había peleado con los enfermeros para no dejarse atender. Sonrió al recordarla, parecía toda una guerrera.

— Antes vivía en guerra con los enfermeros y enfermeras, ahora son amigos.

— Fui yo — soltó Sasuke.

— ¿Qué?

— Sakura cambió porque yo se lo dije. No sé si me recuerda, señora Haruno, pero yo era el chico que tenía un brazo roto y su madre estaba gritando como loca. Me avergüenza el escándalo que mi madre hizo por nada cuando usted… — su mirada fue ausente, Mebuki sonrió enternecida y pasó un brazo por su hombro.

— No, Sasuke… está bien, tu madre se preocupa por ti y por eso hizo eso, yo también lo hubiera hecho.

— La situación era diferente, Sakura estaba pasando por un mal momento y yo sólo un par de huesos rotos que se pueden volver a soldar con uno o dos meses… esto que Sakura tiene es parte de su vida. No la justifique.

— No la justifico Sasuke… es amor de madre, cualquiera lo haría por su hijo si ve que está sufriendo. Además, Sakura no estaba colaborando esa vez, así que el personal se ocupó de tranquilizarla. Tu madre estaba preocupada por ti y–

— No, basta… no lo aceptaré — Sasuke se removió incómodo, avergonzado. Mebuki tomó el álbum que tenía en sus manos, la foto más llamativa de todas era la de una Sakura con el cabello casi al ras de su cráneo, pequeño, finito y tan efímero. Siempre supo que su hijita era especial, lo supo cuando vio sus hermosos ojos verdes y el cabello extraño, mala pigmentación durante el embarazo…

Sakura siempre fue de espíritu fuerte y arrollador, a pesar de ser llorona, eso la hacía más fuerte… y de la nada, se vino abajo y no quiso saber nada.

— Fue lo que le dije lo que la habrá hecho cambiar, le dije que dejara de comportarse como una niña y que afrontara su problema…

— Gracias Sasuke, desde que te vi allí supe que nuestras vidas estarían enlazadas — la mano de la mujer tomó la de Sasuke, éste la observó y notó lo maltrechas que estaban por el trabajo duro y los años de sufrimiento. La apretó con fuerza delicada, demostrándole su apoyo.

— Desde ahora y siempre estaré yo, juro que la protegeré con mi vida y la ayudaré, estaré allí para ella, para ustedes… — fue tan determinado y firme que Mebuki se quedó anonadada. Luego las lágrimas hicieron mella en ella, y lloró con el alma caída a los pies y el alivio en el fondo de su corazón.

Las cosas cambiarían…

…

— ¿Qué haces? ¿No dije que no te quería ver? — la voz de Sakura no tenía color, estaba apagada y desganada así como su cuerpo y la mirada. Sasuke ignoró todo eso y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabello y notando que no olía nada bien.

— Pensaba darte un baño y luego darte de comer.

— No soy ningún bebé.

— Lo sé, pero necesitas limpiarte o cómo pretendes que te haga cosas esta noche — la broma la dejó helada, Sasuke estaba actuando tan normal que la sorprendió un poco.

Intentó enderezarse en la cama pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantar su propio cuerpo. Sasuke se acercó hasta ella y, con delicadeza, la ayudó a sentarse, colocando varias almohadas tras su espalda y dejándole un beso en la frente.

— ¿No me odias por mentirte, no? — la angustiada voz de Sakura lo dejó mudo, ella parecía avergonzada y triste por la situación.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque me aproveché de ti… soy una flor marchita, Sasuke… estoy siendo egoísta al estar contigo cuando me estoy muriendo.

— Chis — ella lo miró con ojos grandes al verse silenciada por él, quien sonreía suavemente —. No te culpo, Sakura… entiendo porqué no quisiste decírmelo. Pero tarde o temprano me iba a enterar.

— Yo no quería esto, pero no pude evitar que me cayeras bien.

— No te disculpes, Sakura. Eso no importa ahora — murmuró con ternura, acariciando la mejilla de la chica para tranquilizarla.

Sakura no quería llorar, tampoco tenía las fuerzas. Cerró un instante los ojos y sonrió con un poco de dolor. La mano de Sasuke parecía un placebo para su debilitado cuerpo y el apoyo silencioso de él le estaba dando las fuerzas para seguir un día más.

Todo iba a mejorar.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Es un two-shot :D_

 _Bueno, esto lo quería subir hace muuuuuuuuuucho, pero la flojera y otros factores me obligaron a retrasarme._

 _Lo hice pensando en mi madre y me pareció bonito subir la primera parte antes de que termine el año :)_

 _La otra lo haré en unos días._

 _Abrazos y espero que les guste._

 _No olviden dejar comentarios para saber que les ha parecido._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Seishi**

* * *

 **Disclaimer applied**

* * *

 **Summary:** _La primera vez que la vio tenía quince años y un brazo roto._ _La segunda vez que la vio fue en un bar y ella bebía jugo de limón. La tercera vez que la vio, ella estaba usurpando su sitio de descanso._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

…

(pasa el mismo día)

.

.

.

(pasan algunos días)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(pasan meses/años)

* * *

— ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Sakura asintió apretando fuertemente el antebrazo de Sasuke, el cual la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie. Él pasó un brazo por su cintura y la ayudó a subir los escalones de la casa de sus padres, ese sería el día en el que Sasuke presentaría a su novia a la familia.

El timbre sonó por toda la casa. Ruidos de pisadas y atropellos hizo que Sakura soltara una risita. Tembló de miedo cuando la puerta cedió y una mujer de hermoso cabello negro y una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad la recibió cálidamente.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Por fin nos conocemos! — la mirada de Mikoto se tornó extrañada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke. No había querido contarle a su madre algo que le correspondía a Sakura. Intentó tranquilizar a su madre con una sonrisa y pidió que se apartara para poder avanzar.

Ayudó a Sakura a sentarse cómodamente en el sofá mientras Mikoto servía un poco de té para ellos. Itachi hizo acto de presencia y se presentó con galantería a Sakura, haciéndola reír divertida por las bromas que su hermano mayor decía. Los ojos de Itachi chocaron con los de Sasuke y pudo ver la calidez y el orgullo en ellos. Sasuke apartó la mirada un segundo y puso atención a su madre que parecía nerviosa, miraba con insistencia el semblante de Sakura.

Sakura no estaba bien, había intentado impedir eso pero su madre había llamado e insistido, y cuando Sakura lo supo, no quiso negarse al encuentro. Ahora pensaba que no había sido tan buena idea exponerla a días de haberse hecho la sesión de quimioterapia.

— Cariño ¿me acompañas a la cocina? — Mikoto se puso de pie y miró insistente a Sasuke. Éste se puso de pie y miró a Sakura, ésta le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Ve tranquilo, hermano. Yo cuidaré a esta belleza — sonrió coquetamente Itachi haciendo reír a Sakura nuevamente. Sasuke hizo una mueca y siguió a su madre.

Una vez en la cocina, Mikoto se apoyó en la mesada y respiró profundamente. Se dio media vuelta y vio con dolor a su hijo, Sasuke resopló fastidiado sabiendo que su madre empezaría con algún sermón.

Pero se sorprendió cuando sólo sintió los brazos de su madre rodearle los hombros. Temblaba y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles mientras acariciaba su espalda. De repente, se apartó y lo miró a los ojos, una hermosa sonrisa se expandía por su rostro.

— La amas tanto que si yo te rogara que la dejaras, no me harías caso y me dejarías de hablar para siempre ¿no?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y posó sus manos en los hombros temblorosos de su madre. Comprendía que ella quería protegerlo, pero no lo necesitaba, él tenía el deber de proteger a Sakura aunque eso significara romper su corazón con el correr del tiempo.

— Ella está bien.

— Sasuke, ella… — las manos de Mikoto se posaron sobre su boca para evitar soltar un sollozo audible —: ella no vivirá mucho, cariño…

— Cállate madre. No digas esas cosas. — el enfado de Sasuke centró a Mikoto, quien se disculpó por la grosería y volvió a abrazarlo.

— Estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño… ella es muy afortunada de que la ames tanto.

— Yo soy el afortunado. Ahora, ve a lavarte la cara y cenemos, Sakura come mucho.

— ¡Claro! — su madre se limpió las lágrimas y trató de levantarse el ánimo exclamando: — ¡Hoy es un día muy especial, la novia de mi hijo vino a casa! ¡Que felicidad!

Sasuke volvió a la sala y vio a Sakura hablando con su padre e Itachi. Casi se cae al despatarrado al ver que su padre reía y miraba a su novia con una calidez inusual en él. Itachi se mostraba muy comedido, cosa que no le agradaba mucho pero confiaba en Sakura y sólo quería verla feliz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Por fin, maldita sea!

Sakura gritó aliviada cuando el control que se hacía semestral había dado bien. Fue un alivio saber que podía olvidarse de la mierda de la quimioterapia. Ahora podría irse de vacaciones con Sasuke como tanto había deseado.

Sintió un apretón y miró hacia su lado. Sasuke estaba tenso, el rostro contraído. Sonrió enternecida, sabía que para él era difícil y no sabía como procesar el resultado. Era el primer control que pasaban juntos y presentía el estado catatónico del morocho.

Se detuvo y Sasuke la imitó. Se miraron fijamente y vio algo que le paralizó el corazón. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban llenos de lágrimas, los labios les temblaban y su rostro se contraía. Ella posó sus manos en las mejillas de su novio y lo acarició con delicadeza, tratando de aliviar la tensión.

— Todo está bien, querido. Ya lo peor pasó.

— Hmp.

Ella rió y se alzó en puntitas de pies para poder besar los labios de Sasuke. Los brazos del chico se apretaron con fuerza en la cintura de ella y la besó con ganas. Era tanto el terror que había sentido cuando el oncólogo los había llamado a su despacho que se mantuvo en trance todo el rato que el médico les hablaba de los resultados y aunque había escuchado que todo había salido perfecto, Sasuke aún estaba receloso de todo.

Besó el rostro de la pelirrosa con ganas, pasando con suavidad sus labios por la frente, los párpados, la nariz y las mejillas. Tanto era el alivio que el nudo de su garganta se deshizo con un carraspeo y el brote de una risa patética, pero llena de alivio.

— Prométeme que reirás más, es tan hermoso escucharte reír, Sasuke — Sakura apoyó su frente en el mentón del chico y suspiró llena de paz.

— Si, lo que quieras.

…

— ¡Vamos a festejar que Sakura pasó su examen oncológico! — la voz de Ino se alzó entre el sonido de la música. Los gritos y aplausos resonaron con fuerza entre sus amigos quienes chocaban copas con el que tenían al lado.

Sakura levantó su copa de jugo y miró a Sasuke, quien estaba a su lado con una copa de jugo también. Había sido hermoso compartir cada momento con él, desde que lo había conocido fue como un soplo de aire fresco.

Desde que sabía la verdad, había cambiado mucho. Ya no estaba tan amargado ni se molestaba por niñerías. La negatividad que antes definía a Sasuke, ahora se había esfumado casi por completo en su compañía.

A veces, se volvía irritante sobreprotegiéndola, pero amaba que fuera tan compañero y amable con ella. A su enfermedad lo llamaba la "cosa pasajera" y siempre tenía algo bueno que decir para no hacerla sentir mal.

— ¿Estás cansada? — murmuró en su oído. Sakura asintió y bebió un poco —. Pero estoy bien, puedo aguantarlo.

— Le dije a Ino que lo dejara para el fin de semana.

— No, está bien… el sábado no tendría sentido, además, pensaba que podríamos irnos unos días solitos… ya sabes, para… — los dedos de Sakura recorrían el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke. La temperatura se levantó y Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

— Creí que con lo de ayer, estarías satisfecha — acercó su boca al oído de la pelirrosa —. Aunque debo admitir que yo tampoco estoy… satisfecho — pasó la lengua por el borde de la oreja, haciéndola temblar y aferrarse con fuerza a él.

— Exacto, aunque no me molestaría que hoy me dieras un poco…

— Hoy no. Vamos a descansar, fue un día largo — el puchero de Sakura lo hizo reír y no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza —. Vamos a casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada.

— Quiero que te quedes, por favor, a dormir.

— Depende de Mebuki.

— Mamá te ama, no va a negarte y papá también.

— Eso es bueno, puedo aprovecharme de su inocente hijita en su cuarto — Sasuke volvió a lamerle el lóbulo y carcajeó cuando ella no pudo contener un jadeo.

— ¡Búsquense un cuarto! — la inconfundible voz de Naruto se hizo oír, provocando carcajadas y silbidos por parte de los invitados, vitoreando en aprobación.

— No hagamos rogar al público y vayamos a casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La primera vez que la vio temerosa, sintió pánico también._

— Yo… no sé que decir. Dios, no puedo — las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Sakura. Sasuke trataba de tranquilizarla.

Tres años de noviazgo y la lucha contra el cáncer estaba siendo ganada otros seis meses más. No querían confiarse, Sasuke sabía cuando Sakura tenía sus bajones, cuando la mente le ganaba al espíritu. Por eso estaba ahí, para ahuyentar sus miedos y darle la fuerza para levantarse una vez más.

Se negaba a tener miedo porque no quería asustar a Sakura con sus inseguridades. Pero, en ese momento, no sabía cómo actuar. Sakura lloraba desgarradamente y él por dentro estaba ardiendo. Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso…

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Yo no sé cómo, no se qué… no sé — la frustración le ganó a las lágrimas y ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

— Iremos al médico. Hablaremos. Pediré turno — Sasuke se puso de pie y salió del cuarto de baño. Caminó por el pasillo y fue hacia el teléfono de la sala.

Trastabilló en el camino y pateó la pata de la mesita con la que chocó. Gruñó dejándose caer en el sillón; pasó sus manos por la cara totalmente frustrado, se sentía responsable de todo eso. La había cagado.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del médico de Sakura, pidió turno y rogó que ese día estuviera libre para ir en ese mismo instante. Y Dios había escuchado sus plegarias.

— Tranquila, los resultados nos los darán en cuestión de minutos y pase lo que pase, no te deprimas, estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas?

— Si, lo sé, Sasuke — Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Estaba desanimada, esto no podía estar pasándole.

— Haruno Sakura. — ambos se pusieron de pie al escuchar el llamado y entraron tras el médico. Éste les ofreció asiento y se dispuso a ocupar el suyo mientras tomaba el sobre que había sobre la mesa. Abrió el papel y dio un rápido vistazo a la hoja.

— ¿Doctor?

— Hmm.

— ¿Todo está bien? — Sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa y el médico parecía de lo más tranquilo mientras leía los resultados médicos.

— ¿Y bien? — Sasuke levantó la voz, estaba un poco nervioso aunque trataba de disimularlo un poco.

— Confirmadas sus sospechas. Felicitaciones — la voz del médico se fue apagando al ver los rostros consternados de la pareja. Hizo una mueca y sonrió para tratar de alivianar la situación —. No deben preocuparse, sé la situación y todo estará bien.

— ¿No le hará daño a Sakura?

— Tranquilo. El embarazo puede ir en buen término si siguen los procedimientos y los cuidados correspondientes a la situación de Sakura. Puedo derivarlos a un ginecólogo especialista en estos casos y él les proveerá de toda la información posible. No se asusten, no es bueno para ninguno. Lo más probable es que se corte el tratamiento si es que están en ello.

— No, no estoy en tratamiento, solo tomo unos medicamentos…

— Será mejor que también llames a tu oncólogo, Sakura. Tiene que estar al tanto.

— Claro, si, si. Yo lo llamaré apenas lleguemos a casa — miró a Sasuke quien tenía la cabeza gacha —. ¿Cariño?

— Lo siento, Sakura.

— No, no… no digas eso, vamos a hablarlo tranquilos en casa ¿si? Todo irá bien, ¿no, doctor?

— Claro, Sasuke… como dije, si siguen las recomendaciones de los médicos y Sakura está fuerte y bien, no hay peligro que corra, estará todo bien y tendrán un bebé fuerte y sano — se quedaron los tres en silencio unos momentos hasta que el médico se puso de pie —. Debo despedirlos, tengo más pacientes que atender. Saben que pueden llamar cuando necesiten, yo los atenderé ante cualquier duda e inconveniente.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y Sakura agradeció mientras recibía los papeles del médico. Una vez fuera del hospital, Sasuke la condujo hasta el auto de su padre y la ayudó a subir. Ya ambos dentro, se abrocharon los cinturones y marcharon a la casa.

— Estoy embarazada de catorce semanas, es decir, tres meses y medio. ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! — el entusiasmo de Sakura era evidente y se vio opacado ante la respuesta amargada de Sasuke:

— Si.

— Cariño, todo estará bien.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Puedes recaer en cualquier momento, la sangre estará en movimiento, la enfermedad puede agravarse y arriesgarías tu vida ¡yo no quiero eso! ¡No quiero ponerte en riesgo por culpa de mis descuidos! ¡No es justo! — a Sakura se le partió el corazón. Sabía de los miedos e inseguridades de Sasuke ante el tema de su enfermedad, sabía el esfuerzo que hacía para no derrumbarse al saber que esa cruz los acompañaría por el tiempo que durara su vida.

Había intentado dejarlo, pero él era tan cabezota que se aferró más a ella, volviéndose imposible la idea de separarse. Sasuke era incapaz de tal cosa.

— Si tanto es tu miedo, vayamos al oncólogo ya mismo. Seguro que si lo escuchas, te calmas un poco.

Dicho y hecho.

El médico les habló sobre los cuidados durante el embarazo y cómo reaccionar ante alguna situación de riesgo. No sólo tranquilizó al pobre de Sasuke sino que dio descanso a su alma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Abran paso que el globo terraqueo está pasando! — Ino gritó en el pasillo yendo hacia las cajas para pagar los productos del mercado. Sakura intentó callarla pero fue imposible, la rubia vociferaba como si tuviera un megáfono en mano.

— ¡Basta, me avergüenzas Ino!

Fue imposible, siguió gritando hasta que llegaron a la caja y pudieron pagar los víveres. Sakura se relajó en el auto, camino a casa, en compañía de Ino y Naruto, el cual estaba sentado en el asiento del chofer.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? — preguntó el rubio. Ino se giró hacia atrás para alcanzarle a Sakura el chocolate que le había comprado.

— Vamos a lo de Sasuke, dijo que tenía algo para Sakura.

— Excelente, ahí vamos.

Cuando Naruto estacionó, Ino se bajó a las apuradas para ayudar a su amiga a bajar. Los siete meses de embarazo los estaba llevando bien por lo que procuraba no hacer tanto ejercicio para no cansarse. Paseaba lo suficiente como para que no se agobiara dentro ni se sintiera deprimida por el encierro.

— Itachi está dentro — murmuró Sakura al ver la camioneta de su cuñado.

— Ya llegamos, Sasuke — gritó Ino, luego cerró la puerta y, con ayuda de Naruto, llevó a Sakura a sentarse en el sofá del pequeño departamento que de compartían.

Después de la noticia del bebé, reunieron a ambas familias para comentarles sobre el tema y a pesar de los pequeños regaños que obtuvieron y las incesantes preguntas de cómo se llevaría a cabo ese embarazo, los abrazos, besos y felicitaciones no faltaron para ambos.

Sasuke consiguió un departamento a un buen precio e hicieron la mudanza hacia su nuevo hogar. Itachi vivía a unas cuadras, al igual que Ino y sus padres, por lo que no estaba tan preocupada si por esas razones de la vida le pasara algo y Sasuke no estuviera.

Sasuke la había obligado a mantenerse en contacto seguido, no estaba tranquilo en las clases de medicina mientras Sakura estaba en casa. Oh si, había cambiado de carrera por el mero deseo de sentirse más unido a Sakura con ello.

— _Sasuke, no me agrada la idea de que dejes la facultad de Derecho, te necesito._

 _Sasuke miró a su padre y trató de reprimir lo que tenía dentro. Sinceramente, él no tenía deseos de ser parte de su compañía ni ser abogado laboral ni civil. Estaba harto de ello._

— _Sakura me necesita más._

 _Y con esas palabras, su padre dejó de insistir. Sabía que no podría salvar a Sakura, pero quería entender lo que ella padecía, quería estar al tanto, quería protegerla, proteger a su hijo y a muchas otras Sakuras en el mundo._

— ¡Es hermoso! — el chillido de Sakura sacó a Sasuke de su ensoñación y miró su obra maestra. El cuarto de su futuro hijo, decorado con colores neutrales, era el sueño de toda madre primeriza.

La cuna blanca en el centro con juegos colgantes musicales, los estantes en las paredes abarrotados de productos para bebés, el pequeño armario con ropa en la gama de los verdes, amarillos y blancos estaba lleno. Sakura miró la mecedora frente a la ventana, una pequeña mesita con un par de babycalls y peluches de animalitos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de la emoción. Era tan hermoso.

— ¡Sasuke te pasaste! — festejó Naruto dándole una palmadita al susodicho. Éste sonrió orgullosamente mientras miraba a Sakura que, aún alucinada, observaba todo con detalle y maravilla.

— Me encanta. Lo amo. Te amo — gritó Sakura abrazando a Sasuke y besándole las mejillas.

— ¿Y a mí no vas a darme nada? — Sakura carcajeó y se volteó hacia Itachi para darle un abrazo y besarle la mejilla.

— Gracias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada nació en la madrugada del treinta y uno de marzo. A Sasuke aún le palpitaba el corazón al recordar el alarido de Sakura y el colchón húmedo. Actuó automáticamente, tenía todo programado, qué y cómo debía hacerlo, el bolso listo, el juego de llaves del auto y la casa en el bolsillo del pantalón que dejaba con el resto de su ropa en una silla. Todo.

Ahora estaba esperando ansioso para ver a su hija y a su novia. Ambas estaban en observación, nada complicado ni preocupante, sólo era por precaución. Cuando las pasaron a una habitación, Sasuke prácticamente corrió por los pasillos, ansioso por ver a sus mujeres favoritas.

No podía creerlo. Era padre. Sakura era madre. Ambos eran padres. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al saber que Sakura le había dado un milagro y que ambas estaban a salvo.

La enfermera le dio paso a la habitación de su novia y le sonrió felicitándolo. Sasuke asintió y entró un tanto nervioso. Su rostro se dulcificó al ver a Sakura dándole el pecho a su pequeña niña. Grabó esa imagen en su retina y en su corazón para siempre.

— ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?

— Me siento excelente, podría tener otro ahora mismo — balbuceó exhausta. Sasuke sonrió y se acercó junto a ellas, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama. — Es preciosa… es igual a ti, querido.

— Pero esa frente es de su madre.

— Ay, cállate — rió bajito. Sasuke se inclinó y dejó un beso sobre los labios de ella.

— Gracias.

— No hay de qué — sonrió mientras aceptaba otro beso de Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Sarada! — Sakura levantó la voz. En cuestión de segundos, la niña hizo acto de presencia. A sus tres años, Sarada era una niña muy hábil e inteligente. Siempre muy obediente y responsable, sobreprotectora – como su padre – de su madre y feliz.

— Mamá quiero ver a papá.

— Papá llega en la noche, hoy tiene guardia — Sakura intentó tomarla en brazos pero se le hizo imposible, sentía el cuerpo débil y desganado. No quería alarmarse ni preocupar a Sasuke, suficiente tenía con los turnos largos en el hospital y el poco descanso que tenía en casa. Seguía siendo muy comedido, pero ella trataba de que bajara un poco el ritmo para que no se estresara.

— ¿Te sientes bien, mamá? — la voz de Sarada tembló, para la corta edad que tenía era sorprendente que pudiera reconocer fácilmente los estados anímicos de su madre.

— Me siento bien, cariño, no te preocupes. Vamos, tienes que cenar e ir a dormir.

— Mamá llama a tía Ino — las manitas de Sarada acariciaron el dorso de su mano derecha y sus ojitos negros le rogaron que lo hiciera. Y como ella no podía negarle nada, aceptó con la condición de que lo haría si ella se lavaba las manos y se sentaba en la mesa.

Sarada aceptó y fue corriendo al baño para empezar con la labor de lavarse las manos. Sakura caminó por la sala en busca de su teléfono inalámbrico, marcó el número de Ino y al tercer tono saludó como habitualmente lo hacía, alargando las vocales.

— _¿Estás bien, frentona?_

Sakura se sentó en el sofá y se llevó una mano en la frente para secarse el sudor. Realmente, no se sentía bien.

— No, esta mañana me sangró la nariz, me siento débil y creo que me estoy resfriando.

— _Seguramente… Sasuke quizás te haya contagiado algo… ¿es tonto o qué? ¿Cómo va a estudiar medicina sabiendo que trabajará con gente enferma y tú desprotegida?_

— Ino, cálmate, yo estoy orgullosa de lo que hace Sasuke. Me parece perfecto que vaya tras sus sueños…

— _No, esa voz no la hagas… no te pongas fatalista._

— Es que… lo siento Ino, dentro de mi corazón, que no me queda mucho más — el primer sollozo se escapó e Ino gritó furiosa del otro lado, obligándola a apartar el teléfono de su oreja.

— _¡Cómo vuelvas a decir eso te juro que te parto la madre! — gritó enfurecida, pero era el miedo hablando por ella._

— Quiero pasar esto con ustedes, a mi lado… yo… le contaré esta noche a Sasuke y empezaré de nuevo el tratamiento… como las veces que recaí. Pero hay algo que quiero que me prometas…

— _No, frentona, no… no hagas esto-_

— Si me pasa algo, cuida de ellos… por favor, Ino. Sasuke es muy orgulloso y se muestra fuerte como un roble, pero no lo es… no quiero que se derrumbe, quiero que salga adelante por él y por Sarada… júrame que harás que se ponga de pie ¡amenázalo con una patada si es necesario! ¿si?

— _Si, Sakura… lo prometo._

— Cuida de mi bebé, de Sarada… dile siempre, cuando no esté…

— _¡Basta, Sakura! No te vas a morir ¿me oyes?_

— Dile que la amo mucho, siempre. ¡Júramelo!

— _Te lo juro, ahora, deja de ser fatalista o te doy la paliza de tu vida._

— Está bien. Bueno, debo dejarte. Quiero pasar tiempo con Sarada…

— _Bueno, cariño. Descansa y piensa en positivo, siempre has salido adelante frentona, ésta vez también lo lograrás._

Eso esperaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La última vez que la vio, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y él sostuvo su mano por dos horas._

Los controles no fueron favorables esa vez. Sakura empezó nuevamente el tratamiento de quimioterapia. Sasuke estuvo lo bastante tenso como para tratar para la mierda a todo aquel que venía en plan de levantarle el ánimo. No estaba de humor para chistes, no estaba de humor para nada.

Sarada pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de sus abuelos; entre él, Mebuki y Mikoto se turnaban para pasar la noche con Sakura en el hospital. Sakura no parecía mejorar y cada día su salud se deterioraba más.

La pequeña comenzaba a hacer preguntas, las respuestas que obtenía no la satisfacían pero aceptaba que no quisieran contarle la verdad. Sasuke intentó poner buena cara a la situación para no preocupar más a su hija, a pedido de Sakura. Todo el cuento de hadas que Sakura había formado alrededor de su vida se estaba derrumbando.

Ino pasaba las tardes con Sakura, recordando viejos tiempos y tratando de animar a su amiga a seguir peleando. Había momentos en el que Sakura dejaba de pelear y se ponía negativa por lo que Ino y él tenían que incentivarla, enseñándole fotos de Sarada, rogándole que lo hiciera por ella.

La pérdida de cabello fue inevitable, Sakura quedó casi calva. Sasuke se trasquiló el cabello en la desesperación de ver a Sakura llorar por la perdida del suyo. Se peló y bromeó diciendo que lo mantendría así, sabiendo que su mujer amaba su largo cabello negro.

Un día fue con un sacerdote, en su mano llevaba un anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes y se casaron en el hospital con sus familiares y amigos cercanos. Fue maravilloso y Sasuke se arrepintió toda la vida de no haberlo hecho antes, sintiéndose culpable por no darle la fiesta que ella merecía ni el viaje de luna de miel. Pero Sakura rió, lo besó y le dejó en claro que ese momento , el haberse conocido y el nacimiento de su hija eran lo mejor que le habían pasado en la vida. Atesoraría todo eso por siempre.

Una mañana, el médico le dio el parte a Sasuke y le aconsejó que trajera a la niña para que se despidiera de su madre así como a todos sus familiares. Sasuke tuvo que tomar asiento para no derrumbarse en medio del pasillo. Se apretó con fuerza el pecho, su mano en el lado del corazón. Pudo oír el momento exacto en el que se rompió.

Una llamada a Ino y en menos de diez minutos, todos sus amigos y familiares estaba ahí para despedir a Sakura.

Todos entraron con flores, globos y peluches. Sakura abrió los ojos con pereza, les sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a la pequeña Sarada en brazos de su padre. Ambos se acercaron a la cama y Sasuke tomó asiento con la niña en su regazo. Sakura acarició el rostro de su hija, la besó, la abrazó y le susurró palabras de amor que solo una madre podría decir.

Sarada besó la frente de su mamá y le sonrió mostrando sus dientitos. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a su madre. Ésta se acercó y la abrazó con ternura, le susurró palabras como ella había hecho con Sarada y le dijo cuanto la amaba. Su padre esta imperturbable detrás de Mebuki, se acercó, besó a su hija y apretó su mano con fuerza. Le dijo cuanto la amaba, cuanto amor sintió cuando la tuvo en brazos por primera vez.

Mikoto lloraba, Fugaku la contenía. Saludaron con mucho cariño a Sakura; Itachi tenía los ojos brillantes, besó la frente de Sakura y ante el dolor, tomó en brazos a Sarada para poder contenerse. Ino y Naruto lloraban, Ino abrazó a Sakura, Naruto le hizo bromas que no tenían sentido pero que hicieron a más de uno soltar una pequeña risa. Shikamaru sostuvo la mano de la pelirrosa y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. Solo faltaba Sasuke.

— Amor… — no pudo evitar tragar fuerte y carraspear. Miró a los ojos a Sakura y sonrió como aquella vez que ella se disculpó en el bar. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y apretó su mano dándole las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. — Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. No soy bueno con las palabras, lo sabes. Pero no voy a dejarte ir sin decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que me haces… daría mi vida por la tuya… ¡Mierda! Esto es muy difícil.

— Shh — los dedos temblorosos de Sakura acariciaron sus labios. Los ojos de la pelirrosa estaban llenos de lágrimas y dolor, dolor por tener que dejarlos tan pronto —. Yo también te amo y quiero darte las gracias… las gracias por todo lo que me has dado. Tú sabes que es todo, desde el primer día hasta hoy. ¿Me darías el último beso?

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no tienes pedirlo? — los labios de Sasuke se unieron a los de Sakura. Fue un beso agridulce, lleno de amor, dolor y el sabor de las lágrimas de ambos ante la inminente despedida.

Sakura dejó el mundo la tarde del tres de julio. Sasuke se mantuvo a su lado durante dos largas horas, contemplando su rostro, besando su mano, susurrándole cuanto la amaba. En ese tiempo a su lado rememoró el día en que la conoció, cuando la volvió a encontrar, su primer beso, cuando hicieron el amor. Todos los recuerdos más hermosos a su lado se hicieron presentes y vio como una parte de ellos y de su corazón se iban junto con el calor y la luz de los ojos de Sakura.

Besó la frente de su esposa y se apartó. Con dolor, abandonó la habitación. Itachi estaba afuera, esperándolo. Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de lágrimas y la explosión de sus sentimientos lo derrumbó en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

— Ahora ella está en un lugar mejor, hermano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La volvió a ver en los ojos de su hija._

— ¡Padre! Se hace tarde — Sarada tomó su bolso y lo colgó en su hombro izquierdo. Sasuke tomó una bolsa de lona en donde había colocado unas viandas y bebidas, y agarró las llaves de la casa y del auto. Salió de la casa junto con Sarada y se dirigieron al vehículo en el cual se montaron y marcharon al cementerio.

— Toma dinero y cómprale unas flores a tu madre.

— ¡Si! — Sarada agarró el dinero y corrió hacia un puesto cercano de flores.

Sasuke caminó hasta donde estaba la tumba de Sakura. En ella había una foto de la pelirrsa, sonriente. Sonrió con ternura, aún si fuera en fotos, la sonrisa de Sakura le iluminaba los días más oscuros y tristes. Sarada volvió con un ramo de lirios blancos.

— Hice un pequeño pastel por el cumpleaños de mamá…

— Hn.

Sarada extendió una pequeña manta en la cual se sentaron y acomodaron los alimentos sobre la tela. La pequeña Uchiha acomodó un portarretrato con la foto de su madre junto a ellos. Juntó sus palmas y agradeció por la comida, su padre la imitó y comenzaron a almorzar.

El día estaba precioso, los cerezos habían florecido y en honor a Sakura habían ido al festival del florecimiento de estos. Los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en Sarada, ella estaba animada. A pesar de haber perdido a su madre prematuramente, lo había tomado bien.

Al principio, no había podido dormir, la falta de Sakura se sentía y Sarada hacía preguntas que él trataba de responder de la manera correcta para que ella entendiera. Fue difícil, el lado derecho vacío, el silencio en la casa, los colores chillones, los gritos de ella, todo había desaparecido.

Pero el tiempo cura las heridas y aunque escocieran algunas de ellas aún, su familia había llenado cada vacío de la casa siendo más constantes en sus vidas. Incluso los padres de Sakura pasaban tiempo con ellos.

— Papá… ¿mamá sabe que estamos aquí?

La sonrisa de Sasuke se dulcificó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hija. Su mirada era igual a la de la mujer que amaba, cálida, suave, dulce como la miel. Sakura vivía en los ojos de su hija.

— Lo sabe…

— ¿Puedo abrazarte?

— Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo.

Sarada se acercó a él y lo abrazó. No tenía dudas, Sakura vivía en Sarada y eso hacía su falta ya no se sintiera tanto.

Su hija era el pedacito de cielo que su esposa le dejó en el mundo, la razón por el cual seguir luchando y viviendo.

Sasuke sonrió y desde el fondo de su corazón supo que la vida quiso que ellos se conocieran.

— _Gracias, Sakura. Gracias por haber existido._

* * *

 **N/A:** _No especifiqué que tipo de cáncer tiene Sakura, pero en una parte tiré una pista. Ella tiene Leucemia y estuve leyendo bastante para no pifiarla ya que mi madre murió de cáncer de mama y no quise poner esa._

 _CHAAAAAAAAAAN! Terminado por fin *suspira de alivio*_

 _Esto tiene más de un año horneándose Dx_

 _Como me recordaba a mi madre, no tenía ganas de terminarlo xD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, me gustó haber pensado esto pero no el proceso, fue intentar recordar muchas cosas que, lamentablemente, poco a poco estoy olvidando._

 _Esperaré sus opiniones :D_

 _Abrazos!_

 _ **Seishi:**_ _Vida y muerte._

 _Prometo responder sus reviews, denme un poquito de tiempo que ando atareada con los fanfics Dx_


End file.
